minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm Season 2 episode 1 thoughts and predictions
Hey guys, this is Jagapup 88, and I'd like to talk about Mcsm Season 2,Episode 1 Hero in Residance. If you haven't seen it already, please don't read any more of this blog unless of course you want spoilers. I just want to say, Episode 1 of Season 2 was so AMAZING!!! I loved every bit of it. The first thing I'd like to talk about is Olivia and Radar. As you all noticed, Olivia got a new voice actor. It's definitely not the same as her old voice actor though. But her new voice actor sounds a lot like Lizzie form Episode 6 in Season 1. Now Radar I think is a very big fan of Jesse, and I believe he is very excited to work with him/her. I already ship Olivia and Radar, cause Olivia keeps on saying that Radar is so cute at the beginning of the episode. What kind of ship names Should we do for them? Radvia? Olidar,maybe? The Next thing I'd like to talk about is Jack. I really like this character, and just like Jesse, he too has horrible memories about his past. They both lost someone they cared for deeply. No matter what they do, there is always something that's reminding them of their past. With Jesse, the pigs below city, P.A.M.A, Hadrian, and Vos had alreminded Jesse of her/him of Reuben. ( Since P.A.M.A and Hadrian mentioned him in Season 1, and Vos will mention porkchops ( detirmend ) ) When Jack sees the gauntlet, Sammy's inventory and when he returns to the sea temple. ( Though I don't get of how in the world did Sammy's inventory managed to stay there for all this time without respawning) Also I don't really buy the fact that Jack is the adventurer that he say is. Despite of what we learned about lies from the old Order in the past, he could be making all these stories up. But then again, how would that explain where he got all the stuff from? Now let's talk about Jesse and Petra. As Petra explained in the episode, she said that she wishes that they could go on adventures like they used to. But Jesse and the others are so busy with their duties, they can't. I can tell Petra really misses the old days. Also when they're arriving at the sea temple, Jack is telling his stories. Jesse seems a bit jealous, because Petra is paying attention to Jack. Then when Jack tells them, that he'll take them to a woodland mansion that he found on one of his adventures. Then Petra seemingly doesn't invite Jesse along, since she thought that he/she would be busy with Beacon Town. Then Petra seems to be paying more attention to Jack inside the temple, when their looking at the Satutes. Once AGAIN Petra leaves with Jack and Nurms just as Jesse is finishing up his/ her speech, just up and leaving without him/her. Then if you save Jack instead of Petra, Petra will leave with Jack, Nurm and Vos, leaving Jesse alone to watch the Fireworks. Finally the last thing I want to talk about is The Admid. According to Jack, the legend of the Admin is the one who built the world. I think that The Admid would just be another version of Notch, yet the Admid is a villain. It's unknown of why The Admid particularly wants Jesse. Remember of how The Admid came at the end of the episode? I think the gauntlet would be similar to the Order's amulet. The Wither storm would follow the Amulet where ever it was, so perhaps the Admid would want the gauntlet back? However, The Admid was wisparing Jesse's name even before she/he even put on the gauntlet. It's clear that The Admid knows who Jesse is, but this quote by The Admid really got my attention." You are so tiny and there's so much distance to cover. Also...you know me" Key words, You know me! That means that we have met the person who is behind the Admid in the past. The Admid can't be controlling it's self, since it's made of prizmarene. Unless it was like a computer inside of it like P.A.M.A was. Or unless we've met the Admid in the past, and our memory of him was swiping clean or something. If you notice, the Admid kinda looks like Gabriel the warrior in a way. Call me crazy, but maybe the Admid could possibly have something to do with the Old Order. The front of the temple kinda looks as if it has the head/mouth of the Ender dragon. There's a set of stairs, and then there's the four statues that are arranged very similar to the four in Soren's fortress. Even if these ideas may be weak to prove this theroy, what we do know is that The Admid has something to do with someone who we've met in the past. Alright, that's all I wanted to say about about season 2,episode 1. Jagapup 88 signing out for now. Category:Blog posts